Survivor: Yoshi's Island
by JapaneseDisease
Summary: 16 Fan characters brought together for the chance of 1 million coins and to meet the famous "Super Mario". Who will be the ultimate survivor in this Mushroom Kingdom Sponsored Event? Next chapter; Chapter 0.2: Character Profiles


Survivor Mushroom Kingdom: Yoshi's Island

The Intro

Author's Note (Skim Down a litte for TLDR)

Well for a while I wanted to some kind of Survivor like idea mostly thanks to a series called Sprite Survivor. Though I was having trouble deciding what I'd be using as the members. I'm sure there's plenty other maybe even better Survivor or similar Total Drama Island style stories, but I'm still gonna give my own take on it. Hopefully I'll be updating AT LEAST once a month. My skills aren't perfect I'm bound to make mistakes I'll obviously miss, but hopefully it won't be an obvious illegible mess. Maybe a mistake per paragraph.

Anyways this series won't be using existing Mario characters like Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Wario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, etc (at least not as contestants). Some may play important roles but mostly the focus will be on contestants who are fan characters based on many existing races in the Mario Universe such as Koopas, Shy Guys, etc. If this does decently enough and gets finished I have plans for four more "seasons" which will be new stories with both old and new faces.

Anyways this first chapter is basically the introduction of our setting, and hosts. The next chapter will explaining the contestants and other important characters. The other chapters will be focusing on the teams interacting together, fighting in challenges, and characters being voted out near the end. When newer season come up the plot may slowly turn into more than just a reality show.

Most Characters, Species, Settings Copyright to Nintendo.

TLDR: I'm unoriginal, using Survivor idea =D. I'll try to update once a month and not suck. LOLLOL Leave a review, please.

**Chapter 0: In the Beginning There Were Sixteen  
**

We see the usually clear and cheerful skies of the Mushroom Kingdom, The sun is not in an fowl mood where it tries to swoop down and attack anyone making their ways across the Kingdom. It remains high in the sky shinning brightly down on the kingdom below it's only company being a few smiling clouds. The clear weather makes the large and beautiful kingdom all the more breathtaking to those lucky enough to live here. It was no easy feat making the land so seemingly perfect, years of hard work from the world famous Super Mario and his many allies have helped lead to this seemingly eternal peace. Infact one might say it's been too peaceful. It has been far too long since the kingdom had to deal with the incoming threat of the King Koopas or any of his less than friendly army and fellow troublemakers.

However since Lord Bowser seems to have no current plans for disturbing the peace the Mushroom Kingdom must keep itself entertained in others ways since Super Mario has chosen to only show himself during those rare occasions. Luckily the Kingdom's beloved ruler Princess Peach, Super Mario's slightly less popular brother Luigi, and Super Mario's enemy slurping sidekick Yoshi have come together to bring a new idea to life.

An image shows up from a black scene revealing once again the clear skies of the beautiful kingdom. Though noticeable on this image is various red icons such as a battery, a flashing red dot, and many others reveal this image is all thanks to a camera. A voice is heard, suffering a little static but still quit easy to hear.

"Are we rolling?"

"Yes anything you're ready." comes the reply. It's much clearer obviously from the handler of the camera.

"Good patch us through." comes the static voice again, a hint of Italian background behind the voice. A few noises can be heard before the voice is clear as the handler of the camera's voice the Italian male speaking now.

"Hello! And Welcome citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom! We are here live from Yoshi's Island the beautiful island to the South of our beloved kingdom!" As the voice speaks the camera's view scrolls down to reveal a fair of the mentioned island. It is a lush beautiful island with much jungle fauna, clear waters, sandy beaches, and a thankfully dormant volcano. The camera seems to fly closer to the island only giving the viewer a much closer view of the beautiful island. A new voice is heard just as clear as the earlier voice, there is a high pitch to it suggesting the speaker is female, "While usually this beautiful island is home to the peaceful Yoshi race, for the next twenty days it will the place where sixteen lucky contestants will be working both together and against each other on what we call, Survivor Mushroom Kingdom!"

The camera continues to zoom in, various creatures can be seen as the camera get closer to a small visible beach in the distance; Birds fly past, and Cheep-Cheep are barely caught leaping out of the water. "Why are these sixteen contestants going to come here and why are they so lucky? Cause for sixteen days they will be part of a series of challenges and trails until only one winner remains. When the winner is declared they will have the honor and privilege of meeting the one and only Super Mario!" exclaims the returning voice of the Italian speaker.

The camera is able to see three figures one the beach, two with mikes. The first figure putting down his mike having just finished his turn is a tall lanky male in blue overalls, a green sweater, white gloves, brown shoes, and a green hat with a L on it. He is none other than Super Mario's brother Luigi. Next to him without a mike is a dinosaur like figure standing on two legs, green scales, white underbelly, brown shoes, a red saddle, and wide eyes is a creature known as a Yoshi, but is this any ordinary Yoshi; no this is the Yoshi, known for fighting alongside Mario many times in the past. Finally the last figure is a female, in a large poofy pink dress with a green broach, pink high heels, white arm length gloves, and a golden crown on top of her blond hair is none other than Princess Peach. The princess raises her microphone, her turn to speak again. "That's right The World-Famous Super Mario! And as an added prize the winner will also receive and large amount of coins, one million to be exact." she says cheerfully the camera having zoomed in close enough to get a good view on all three of the well known characters.

Luigi raises his mike again as Peach lowers hers. "I know what you're thinking. How can "I" possibly get the chance to be part of such an amazing event? Well it's very simple. All we ask is you the inspired possible contestant to make a video explaining to us who you are and why we should let you have the chance to be one of sixteen." he explained. "Yes there will be many things we'll be looking for mostly contestants who have the strength, knowledge, and courage to battle with fifteen others on an island. There will be no calling home unless rewarded, and only if you prove yourself will you make the cut. So best of luck to all you hopefuls. And if you don't get in this time…there's always a good chance to make it into a future season of this amazing event." she stops looking to Luigi both ready to speak the camera pulling away quickly to get a shot of the whole island once again

"Here on, Survivor Mushroom Kingdom: Yoshi's Island!"

"YOSHI!"

The camera remains on for a bit continuing to show the glorious island before shutting down a black screen taking its place.

"So who do you think we'll end up picking?"

"Not sure, there's millions of citizens in the Mushroom Kingdom and any number of them could want to join. Regardless I'm sure we'll have a handful of audition tapes to have to sit through."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
